In the prior art, devices that may detect non-invasively whether an optical signal is being conveyed in an optical fiber often require bending of the optical fiber. In many of these devices, the positioning of the optical fiber within the device in a bent configuration often causes damage to the optical fiber.
Also, prior art optical energy detection devices sometimes provide an incorrect indication that an optical signal is being conveyed within an optical fiber, because the device does not sufficiently insulate components which detect optical energy escaping the optical fiber, such as photodiodes, from exposure to optical energy other than the optical energy escaping the optical fiber. Further, such incorrect indications may occur in prior art detectors, because of the design of the electrical circuitry used with photodiodes to determine whether an optical signal is being conveyed in the optical fiber.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and method that accurately and non-invasively determine whether an optical signal is being conveyed in an optical fiber, while avoiding damage to the optical fiber.